Hair
by SMRU
Summary: .:SasuSaku PostShippuden:. A Sakura siempre le había encantado el color de su pelo. Nunca esperó que a su hija le avergonzara. [ONE-SHOT]


**¡Hola! Me aparezco por aquí para dejar otra cosita que acabo de escribir. Ésta vez lo pongo en forma de one-shot y no dentro de la colección de Kiss Me (drabbles Sasusaku, en mi perfil) porque no creo que dé juego allí. Puede que parezca una historia una tanto insulsa, pero es una escenilla que se pasó por mi cabeza y me conmovió. Está ambientada años después de la Naruto Shippuden y, como veréis, las cosas han ido muy bien para todos, jeje. ¿Se notan mis ganas de que todo acabe felizmente y el Sasusaku sea canon? Pues eso. Espero grandes cosas de Kishimoto :P Os dejo con los datos y... nos vemos abajo. ¡Que os guste!**

**Título: Hair (pelo)**

**Autor: SMRU**

**Género: Familia  
**

**Advertencias: Minor NaruHina. Post-Shippuden. **

**Personajes: Los OC que aparecen son los hijos de la Naruto's generation. Itachi (18) y Sayuki (15) son hijos de Sasuke y Sakura; Midori (15) y los mellizos Kaseiyo y Yumeko (6) son de Naruto (Hokage yeah) e Hinata. El hijo de Kakashi, Shiro (18) fue compañero de equipo de Itachi, y su madre es una desconocida xD Por cierto, Shiro es sólo su mote, pero dejemos su verdadero nombre en las sombras :P **

**Notas: Se me ha hecho raro ponerles a Sasuke ya a Sakura una niña, porque siempre los he visto con dos hermanitos preciosos de pelo negro y ojos verdes, pero aquí necesitaba a una chiquilla. Creo que parte de la inspiración viene de un promp que tengo por ahí en una tabla de Tmblr, a la que quiero dedicar un tiempo próximamente. Y... bueno, que adoro a Sakura cada vez más. ¡Disfrutad! **

* * *

**Hair**

—¡Te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida! -La chica entro en casa y le cerró la puerta a su madre en las narices. Pasó frente al umbral de la sala de estar hecha una furia, dejando a su padre y a su hermano perplejos. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto de tres en tres y pisando en suelo como si fuera un elefante. La puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse bruscamente, y Sakura pasó como un remolino rosa en dirección al cuarto de su hija pequeña, dejando la compra abandonada en la entrada.-

—¡Ven aquí! ¡SAYUKI!

Un nuevo portazo informó al piso inferior de que, de nuevo, habían dado a la kunoichi con la puerta en las narices. La pelirrosa volvió a bajar refunfuñando y se coló en la cocina, dejando tras de sí un aura de peligro que repelía hasta los más valientes. Cualquiera captaría que no era buena idea meterse en ese momento con la directora del hospital.

Sasuke contempló inmóvil a su mujer. No dijo nada hasta que ella volvió a salir de casa, esta vez hacia los jardines, con un té de la mano para intentar relajarse.

—¿Qué la pasa a tu hermana?

Itachi miró a su padre con una ceja alzada, valorando si de verdad se lo estaba preguntando. Finalmente, resopló y contestó mientras se volvía a recoger la coleta.

—Es por el pelo.

Sasuke levantó la vista del pergamino y miró a su hijo como si lo viera por primera vez.

—¿Qué pelo?

Itachi rodó los ojos.

—El de mis huevos, papá. -Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta para regañar a su hijo, pero Itachi, a sus diecisiete años, ya sabía muy bien que no debía darle la oportunidad.- ¡Por el suyo! ¡El de Sayuki! Lleva dos años tiñéndoselo, y a mamá eso le fastidia. El abuelo finge que le da igual, pero le duele. ¿Por qué crees que no deja de presionarla para que deje de hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué les molesta?

Itachi suspiró. A veces su padre, el súper-ultra-hiper-mega líder del Gran Clan Uchiha, era más cortito que el hijo mayor de los Inuzuka.

—Tu hija quinceañera adolescente está sufriendo la afamada crisis de la pubertad de la que nadie se libra.

—Yo no la sufrí.

—Tú fuiste un chico raro.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio pesado, en los que Sasuke fingía seguir leyendo su pergamino e Itachi mordisqueaba su barrita de cereales mientras leía un cómic. Finalmente, el cabeza de familia rompió la idílica escena.

—Sigo sin entender qué le pasa a Sayuki con su pelo.

—Que tiene las puntas rosas.

Sakura apareció desde la cocina, aparentemente más calmada. Incluso con eso, Itachi tragó saliva al escuchar a su madre a sus espaldas. Sasuke alzó una ceja en una mueca de lo más elocuente. Su mujer se sentó a su lado y cogió una revista de cotilleos para ojearla y distraerse.

—Es una crisis de identidad, según Hinata. Quiere cumplir tus expectativas y que estés tan orgulloso de ella como lo estás de Itachi. -Por supuesto, Sasuke volvió a quedarse con la frase en la boca. Claro que su hija lo enorgullecía tanto o más que su primogénito: era la niña de sus ojos.- Y tiene miedo de que la gente la infravalore o que crea que es menos Uchiha que su hermano.

Itachi dejó escapar una carcajada escéptica.

—Eso es una chorrada.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Su hijo se encogió. En realidad, su madre enfadada le daba más miedo que el legendario asesino de su padre.

—Tú a su edad ya estabas en promoción a jounin. Tu padre era uno de los ninjas más temidos del mundos, y tu tío era una leyenda. Ahora tú eres la viva imagen de ambos. El genio Uchiha. -Bajó la vista hacia la mesa y apretó los puños.- Y ella es la hermana pequeña del genio. La niña a la que siempre defendía en la escuela cuando un niño se metía con ella. Y, para colmo, cree que es menos Uchiha que tú porque ella tiene medio pelo rosa.

Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara con un resoplido.

Itachi y Sasuke se observaron entre ellos.

—Venga, mamá. Se le pasará. Shiro siempre te está diciendo que tienes un pelo precioso, seguro que a ella le gustaría oír lo mismo. -Sus padres lo miraron con los ojos como platos y ambos se pusieron rojos: ella de vergüenza y él de rabia.- Ups, no tendría que haber metido a Shiro en esto... -Era su compañero de equipo. El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y sensei de sus progenitores. En el decimotercer cumpleaños de Sayuki, él le había regalado media botella de sake y un beso. Les habían pillado. Y, pese a todo, ella seguía soñando con él. En secreto, claro, ningún Uchiha suspiraba por nadie.-

—Sayuki no es tonta. No necesita la atención de ningún niño malcriado, egocéntrico, frío y rompecorazones como ése. No es estúpida. Es mi hija.

—Pero también la mía. -Itachi sonrió sarcásticamente. Aunque a su hermana no le gustase, era cierto que era el vivo retrato de Sakura Haruno en su niñez. Sakura se acodó en la mesa y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, como tantas veces había visto hacer a su antigua maestra y quinta Hokage.- Y de nuevo volvemos al problema.

De nuevo el silencio inundó la sala. Itachi cerró su cómic y se puso en pie.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Se ha ido hace rato.

La mirada de Sakura se paseó por las páginas de la revista. Su hijo mayor se volvió a sentar.

Y Sasuke se puso en pie.

Nadie dijo nada, ni preguntó dónde iba. Salió de la gran casa de los Uchiha y se perdió por las calles de Konoha.

—Y entonces le dije "haré con mi vida lo que me dé la gana" y se puso hecha una furia.

Midori frunció el ceño y volvió a echar un ojo a sus hermanos pequeños. Sayuki era su mejor amiga, pero no le gustaba tener que criticar a la señora Uchiha, principalmente porque creía que la obsesión de su compañera de equipo era estúpida e infantil. Pero no podía decirle eso.

—Habla con ella, Sayuki-chan. ¿Lo has intentado desde el otro día?

La Uchiha hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos. Midori sabía de sobra que con su madre las cosas no funcionaban así.

—Tú no conoces a mi madre. No sabes la suerte que tienes de que Hinata-san sea la tuya. Siempre está dispuesta a enseñarte una sonrisa. Es la líder del Clan Hyuuga, es genial.

—Y Sakura-san es la líder del Clan Uchiha.

—El líder es mi padre. Mi madre no pinta nada.

—Eso es...

—Sayuki.

Ambas chicas dejaron de balancear sus columpios y alzaron la vista. En la entrada del parque estaba Sasuke Uchiha, mirándolas, como pidiendo permiso para acercarse. A Sayuki le dio un vuelco el corazón y abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué decir. Midori reaccionó más rápido, se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia a la vez que el patriarca se aproximaba.

—Uchiha-sama, un placer verlo. Nosotros ya nos íbamos. -Buscó a sus hermanos con los ojos perlados, que la miraban desde detrás del tobogán.- Kaseiyo, Yumeko, nos vamos. -Pese a que los mellizos la miraron con cara de fastidio, se despidieron educadamente y la siguieron fuera del parque. Como último consuelo, Midori miró a Sayuki y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

La Uchiha comenzó a jugar con su melena cuando su padre se paró frente a ella. La intimidaba, mucho, y quería impresionarlo. Quería ser a sus ojos tan fuerte como su hermano Itachi. Y como él.

Sabía que el momento en el que su madre se cansara de su actitud, recurriría a su padre, así que llevaba preparándose para esa bronca desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Lo que no esperaba era que su padre se sentara en el columpio en el que antes estuviera Midori, cómplice, familiar, como pocas veces antes lo había visto. Y nunca con ella.

—Todo el mundo dice que tu hermano merece su nombre, que es tan Itachi Uchiha como el primero. Como mi hermano. El que siempre me hacía sombra a ojos de mi padre. Pero eso ya te lo han repetido hasta la saciedad, ¿no? -Sayuki se puso roja. Quién le había contado tantas veces aquella increíble historia había sido su madre.- Así que voy a contarte la de otro héroe de Konoha, uno más desconocido, pero al que admiro tanto como a Itachi.

—¿Es Naruto-sama?

Sasuke parpadeó ante la mención del Hokage, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada que sorprendió a su hija tanto como a sí mismo.

—No compares al teme con mi hermano. Te hablo de otra persona. -Sasuke miró al frente, al lago, y sonrió.- Se ha pasado media vida persiguiendo un sueño y luchando por los demás. Se hizo fuerte cuando nadie pensaba que pudiera hacerlo. Era invisible. Siempre tenía que protegerla. -Y Sayuki cayó en la cuenta. Supo quién era por la sonrisa de su padre, esa que era especial, que sólo mostraba a sus seres más queridos, y que Sakura Uchiha había recibido más que nadie en los últimos años. Sin saber por qué, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Oír a su padre hablar así de ella le provocaba unos cosquilleantes remordimientos en el estómago.- Y consiguió su sueño, y, sin proponérselo, era la mejor kunoichi del mundo. Y ahora también es la mejor esposa del mundo. Y la mejor madre.

A Sayuki estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas, pero no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera delante de su padre. De pronto, había abierto los ojos, y había descubierto una parte del clan Uchiha que nunca había imaginado.

—Padre, yo...

—¿Alguna vez te he contado la historia de cómo Sakura Haruno se cortó el pelo?

Sayuki parpadeó. Miró a su padre, negó con la cabeza tímidamente, y éste, con su sonrisa de medio lado, habló hasta que los dedos rosados del atardecer tiñeron las nubes y los pétalos de cerezo dejaron de danzar en el lago.

Al día siguiente, Sakura llegó a casa extenuada después de pasarse todo el día en el hospital. Cerró la puerta a sus espalda y fue a decir en voz alta "tadaima", pero se quedó con la boca formando un círculo.

—¡Te prometo que lo hice! ¡Acerté con aquel shuriken!

Sus dos hijos comenzaron a reír. Sakura se asomó al umbral de la cocina, donde ambos compartían unos bollos rellenos que ella misma había preparado esa mañana. Ambos se quedaron mirándola, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Sayuki. Itachi sonrió y siguió comiendo bollos. Su hermana lo imitó, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

—Okaeri, Sakura.

Sasuke entró desde el jardín y se sentó a la mesa secándose el sudor del entrenamiento. Tanteó los bollos y finalmente eligió uno.

—Sayuki... ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

La chica tardó en asentir, pero lo hizo. Su antaño antigua melena se había rebajado desde la cintura a los hombros. Y, sobre todo, el color negro de sus puntas empezaba a aclararse. No había vuelvo a tintarse el pelo. Finalmente, la pequeña Uchiha miró a su madre, pero sin poder evitar que el color rojo persistiera en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué tal el día, mamá?

Como respuesta, Sakura sollozó. Se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar controlarse, pero no lo consiguió. Se abalanzó sobre su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, derramando algunas lágrimas en su hombro. Itachi sonrió y dio otro mordisco a su bollo. Sasuke miró el rostro sorprendido de Sayuki junto a la melena rosada de Sakura. La pequeña articuló un silencioso "gracias" para su padre, y él le devolvió la sonrisa Uchiha: sarcástica, prepotente, de medio lado, tan suya y, sobre todo, tan cálida y familiar.

* * *

**Bueeeeeno... ¿Qué tal? ¿Me dejas un review? ¡Los reviews son felicidad! ¡Felicidad para todos! ¡Y felicidad en forma de canon! **


End file.
